


Knowing

by MinaSark



Series: Damerey Drabbles [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Damerey Daily, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaSark/pseuds/MinaSark
Summary: There were some things Rey couldn't explain how she knew.For the Damerey Daily 2020 prompt: "I know."
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587604
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Knowing

**Author's Note:**

> No angst! Only fluff! :)

Rey couldn’t understand how it was that she knew Poe preferred honey in his caf over sugar. How he always saved his ration bread for last at every meal. How two lines would appear between his eyebrows when he was nervous. How the corners of his eyes would crinkle when he was happy.

Then one day it hit her.

“Poe?”

He looked up from his datapad, “Yeah?”

“I think I love you.”

Two small lines appeared between his eyebrows, “You…think?”

“No,” Rey reached out to smooth them, “I know.”

Datapad forgotten, he smiled—the corners of his eyes crinkling.


End file.
